A défaut d'ailes
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: 0402 quand Duo attend Quatre et que celui ci rentre tard, que se passetil?


**A défaut d'ailes**

Oh toi qui sais déjà comment cette histoire va finir, viens! Viens m'achever maintenant! J'ai suffisament souffert. Délivre moi de tout cela! J'ai traverse une enfance chaotique dans la rue, un entraînement abominable pour êtr pilote de Gundam, une guerre qui ne voulait pas s'achever. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour être réduit à l'état de larve. Pour avoir envie de sauter par dessus chaque pont qui croise mon chemin. Pour souffrir, seul, comme un crevard, à cause de lui. Lui que j'aime. Lui qui me considère comme son ami, et encore! Je suis son ami quand il se rappelled que j'existe! Je l'aime comme un fou et chaque soir, je dois l'écouter me raconteur, avec details je vous prie, comment il a fait l'amour à sa conquête passagère, qu'elle soit feminine ou masculine. Et moi, come un con, je reste là, à écouter en rêvant que le corps qu'il caresse en parole est le mien jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise le nom qu'il a crié en jouissant. Inexorablement ce n'est pas le mien et je souffre. Je souffre encore et toujours quand dans un sourire il finit son récit par cette petite phrase: "Ça m'a é-pui-sé! Alors bonne nuit Duo." Bonne nuit Quatre.

Ce soir, une fois de plus, tu m'as raconté ta fabuleuse soirée. Ce soir, une fois de plus, je t'ai écouté en rêvant et ce soir, une fois de plus, une fois de trop, j'ai souffert. Alors ce soir, quand tu m'as dit bonne nuit, je n'ai pas répondu. Car si j'avais dit quelque chose, le mot que j'aurais pronounce, c'est adieu. Car là, maintenant, je n'en peux plus. Ce nom, c'est ce nom qui a détruit tout l'espoir qui me restait. Hero. J'ai cru qu'un "nous" était possible, encore et encore, mais si le soldat parfait entre dans la danse… je n'ai plus qu'à m'effacer.

Et là, du toit de l'immeuble où nous vivons en cohabitation, je regarde la rue en bas. Elle est attirante. Je passé la barrière de sécurité. Je n'ai plus longtemps à attendre. Ton empathie doit te hurler ma détresse. Tu ne vas plus être long à me trouver. Appuyé à la rembarde, je fixe la porte que tu vas passer. Je veux te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert. Le claquement de la porte ramène mon esprit vers toi. Tu es là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, en sueur, la chemise ouverte.

"Duo

Bonsoir Quatre.

Duo ne fais pas ça! Reviens!

Non Quatre. Je t'ai attendu parce que je voulais te dire adieu.

Par pitié Duo , reviens!

Quatre, chaque soir tu me racontes ta soirée. Je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps mais écoute ma petite histoire.

Duo…

Ne fais pas un pas de plus où je sauté Quatre. Merci. Les histories commençent toutes pareilles: il était une fois. Alors il était une fois, cinq jeunes homes. Ils combattaient ensemble pour la paix sur la terre et sur les colonies. Notre héros s'appelle Duo Maxwell. Jeune orphelin, il a grandi sur L2 dans la rue jusqu'à la grande épidemie. Là il est recueilli par deux religieux: le père Maxwell et soeur Hélène. Puis l'église est détruite par OZ et le jeune Duo est recruté comme pilote de Gundam…

Je sais tout cela Duo.

Laisse moi finir Quatre, laisse moi finir. Le jeune Duo donc deviant pilote. Il agit seul d'abord mais rencontre au cours de ses missions d'autres pilotes. Hero Yuy en premier puis Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton et enfin, Wufei Chang. Il deviant ami avec trios d'entre eux mais le quatrième, il en tombe fou amoureux. Il ne dit rien et fait comme si. Mais quand Trowa et Wufei se mettent en couple officielement à la fin de la guerre, notre petit Duo se dit qu'il doit se declarer. Il en parle avec Trowa et tu sais ce que Trowa lui dit? " Je suis content pour toi Duo. Prends bien soin de lui hein? Prends bien soin d'Heero!"

Alors c'est ça? Tout le monde pense que Duo aime Heero? Les quelques mots de Trowa bloque notre héros et il ne dit rien. Quatre lui propose de vivre avec lui et il accepte. Tous les soirs, il attend Quatrequand il renter du travail mais Quatre renter bien plus tard. Et il attend malgré tout. Instant fugace de bonheur pour le jeune Duo quand Quatre arrive enfin. Puis il l'écoute raconteur sa soirée, ses beuveries, ses coucheries. C'est invariable, comme un ritual. Mais un ritual qui fait souffrir Duo car ce n'est pas Heero qu'il aime mais Quatre. Patiemment, Duo espère qu'un jour Quatre le verra, qu'il comprendra. Sauf qu'un soir, il entend un nom qu'il redoute. Celui d'Heero. C'est comme on dit la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase et il dit adieu à Quatre, à la vie, à l'amour qu'il ne connaîtra jamais.

Duo…

Cette histoire est vraie comme tu as du le comprendre. Alors adieu Quatre.

Duo nooooooooooooon!"

Quarter vit les larmes rouler sur le visage de l'américain et comme au ralenti, il le vit reculer son pied, lâcher la barrière et sauter dans le vide, un sourire aux lèvres. Quatre courut et vit le corps de Duo tomber de plus en plus bas. Il ferma les yeux quand il attaint le sol douze étages plus bas. Une presence disparut de son monde empathique. Doucement Quatre rouvrit les yeux et regarda Duo.

"Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne Duo parce que je t'aime. Je voulias simplement te faire réagir. Mais pas comme ça! Oh non pas comme ça! Alors puisque tu ne m'as pas attendu dans cette vie, retiens tes psa dans l'autre. Attends moi Duo car j'arrive."

Le petit blond regardait celui qu'il avait toujours aimé. Et il sauta. A défaut d'ailes pour avoir sauvé son amour, il le rejoignait. Dans la prochaine vie, il aurait des ailes comme tous les anges pour voler au secours de son amant. Mais, là, a défaut d'ailes…

Juste à défaut d'ailes.


End file.
